Archive:Team - TA BB Sinway
This build uses two Backbreaker Sins to spike hard, and two Monks to support the team. / BB Sin / BB Sin / Melandru's Support Smiter / WoH Monk / Backbreaker Sin Attributes and Skills prof=Ass/War Dag=12+1+1 Cri=3+1 ham=12BackbreakerFlurrySpiderFangsLotus Strikeof SteelDashSignet/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias and Vitae runes * #1 Vampiric Daggers of fortitude (+15% >50%). * #2 Ebon Daggers of fortitude (+15% >50%). * #3 Vampiric Hammer of Fortitude (+15% >50%). * #4 Furious Spear (or Daggers) of fortitude (+15% >50%). Usage * Build up adrenaline with weapon set #4 and Flurry. * When you have fueled Backbreaker equip weapon set #3. * Use Flurry as you spike. * Select your target, and press (by default): Backbreaker -> Cancel (Escape Key) -> Weapon set #1 or #2 -> Flail -> Falling Spider -> Twisting Fangs -> Falling Lotus Strike -> Blades of Steel. * Don't be dumb and make it obvious when you're going to use Backbreaker. / Backbreaker Sin Attributes and Skills prof=Ass/War Dag=12+1+1 Cri=3+1 ham=12BackbreakerFlurrySpiderFangsLotus Strikeof SteelDashSignet/build Equipment * Survivor Insignias and Vitae runes * #1 Vampiric Daggers of fortitude (+15% >50%) * #2 Ebon Daggers of fortitude (+15% >50%) * #3 Vampiric Hammer of Fortitude (+15% >50%) * #4 Furious Spear (or Daggers) of fortitude (+15% >50%) Usage * Build up adrenaline with weapon set #4 and Flurry. * When you have fueled Backbreaker equip weapon set #3. * Use Flurry as you spike. * Select your target, and press (by default): Backbreaker -> Cancel (Escape Key) -> Weapon set #1 or #2 -> Flail -> Falling Spider -> Twisting Fangs -> Falling Lotus Strike -> Blades of Steel. * Don't be dumb and make it obvious when you're going to use Backbreaker. / Melandru's Support Smiter Attributes and Skills prof=Mo/R DivineFavor=12+1+1 SmitingPrayers=10+1 WildernessSurvival=8 ProtectionPrayers=2Resilienceof DamageConditionsHexSignethexof HonorSignet/build Equipment * Blessed or Survivor's Insignias, a Rune of Superior Vigor, a Rune of Recovery and Runes of Vitae. * A Spear of Fortitude inscribed with "I have the power!" with a Smiting Prayers Focus of Fortitude/Devotion. * A Smiting Prayers Wand inscribed with "Seize the Day" and a Smiting Prayers Focus Inscribed with "Live for Today" * A Spear of Enchanting inscribed with "Brawn Over Brains" and a Shield of Fortitude/Devotion. * You may wish to use the inscription "Soundness of Mind" to reduce the duration of Dazed. Usage * Maintain Strength of Honor on the Sins. * Maintain Melandru's Resilience while affected by hexes or conditions. * Use Draw Conditions to keep conditions off your allies and instead on you for energy management. * Remove Hexes with Smite Hex and Remove Hex. * Use Reversal of Damage as your primary source of healing and damage reduction. / WoH Monk Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Warrior HealingPrayers=12+1+1 ProtectionPrayers=8+1 Tactics=8 DivineFavor=7+1of HealingSpiritGuardianSpiritMindVeilBashStance/build Equipment * Survivor's Insignias, with Runes of Vitae/Vigor. * A low energy spear (-5 energy) and +10 vs x Shields of Fortitude. * A 40/20% Protection staff. * A 40/40 Heal Set. Usage * Preveil necessary targets (yourself, frontliners, etc). * Heal with Word of Healing and Patient Spirit. * Use Guardian, and Spotless Mind as necessary. * When under pressure use Disciplined Stance. * Disable melee spikes with Shield Bash. General Tactics * Backbreaker Sins pick out two different opponents, and spike simulatenously. * Avoid getting your attack skills, most importantly, Backbreaker, disabled with Shield Bash, Distracting Shot, Diversion and the like.